David, Amado del Señor
by Gordafabi
Summary: ¿Porque Israel quiere tanto al rey David? Descubranlo leyendo mi historia ;) Con un inicio prometedor, a un final triste, pero esperanzador...
1. El Pastor

Hola chicos! Esta vez pondré una historia sobre Israel, si! Esa misteriosa nación fundada por Dios hace muuuccho tiempo ^^

Se tratara sobre la relación que tenia Israel con el famoso Rey David :D sobre como lo conoció, como se dio cuenta que quería mucho a Dios, y todo lo demás ^^

Espero que les guste! ;)

El Pastor

Estaba Israel caminando desde hacía mucho tiempo, junto al profeta del señor, en un interminable desierto –Por Dios, cuanto terminara esto- se quejaba mentalmente. La muchacha era muy peculiar: Mediana en estatura, bronceada por el sol del desierto, cabello largo negro, un poco rizado en las puntas, ojos marrones y con una buena escultura, debido a la dura vida que le había tocado vivir, era una chica curiosa y muy impertinente (según le habían dicho sus numerosos superiores).

Dios, su señor y fundador, le había mandado a irse de su cómoda casa a encontrar un nuevo rey para su reino, pero no sola, con la compañía del silencioso y extraño Samuel. El profeta era un tipo extraño para ella: Se comunicaba siempre con Dios (además de ella, por supuesto) y era muy silencioso, cosa que no le gustaba a Israel, ya que hablaba mucho…

-Israel- dijo de repente el profeta

-Si Samuel-contesto un poco cansada

-Ves esa pequeña población de allá -Señalando un punto a lo lejos- El señor me dijo que ahí vive nuestro rey- sonrió- Estoy feliz. Tanto caminar tendrá sus frutos…

-Si… ¡ya era hora! Me estaba cansando- bufo Israel, casi infantilmente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del profeta.

Siguieron caminando y llagaron al pueblo. Era muy pequeño. Preguntaron a un pastor el nombre de esa región, mientras pastoreaba a sus ovejas: -Se llama Belén- Contesto atento –No parecen de por aquí… ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?- Pregunto, mirándolos con curiosidad

-No buen hombre- dijo Samuel con calma- pero si no es mucha molestia ¿conoce donde vive Isai, perteneciente a la tribu de Juda?

-Oh, claro que si- asintió – ve esa casa de haya, ahí vive Isai, junto a su numerosa prole. El señor lo ha bendecido con ocho hijos- Sonrió, recordando cómo había cuidado varias veces de ellos.

- mmmm muchas gracias, puede proseguir su camino. Shalom – termino, caminando junto a Israel hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron al patio, donde había muchos animales, Israel se dio cuenta que había un señor, ya anciano, regañando a varios hombres –Sus hijos- pensó.

¿Cómo que no quieren hacer las oraciones de siempre? Es su deber como habitantes de Israel. ¡Oh hijos míos! ¿Por qué le hacen eso a su padre? – Dijo en un tono cansado el anciano, decepcionado de sus hijos. Iba decir otra cosa pero Samuel interrumpió. –Disculpe señor- ganándose la atención de todos- Soy Samuel, profeta del señor. He venido a darle una noticia dichosa: Un hijo suyo, de la tribu de Juda, por orden del Todopoderoso, está destinado hacer rey de Israel- termino, en un tono solemne.

Los hijos del anciano se miraron entre sí, sonriendo, unos maliciosamente, otros confundidos, ¿Por qué un señor, que dice ser profeta, viene diciendo que uno será rey de Israel? ¿No será una trampa? Pensó el mayor de los hermanos –Hombre- dijo el mayor- ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo?- lo miro acusadoramente.

Samuel sonrió- Muy simple hijo. ¿Se acuerdan de la batalla de Michmash?- Todos asintieron- El rey desobedeció a Dios, no destruyo a todos los Amalecitas –El mayor se sorprendió y le contesto molesto -¡eso es imposible! ¿Por qué nuestro rey nos traicionaría de esta forma? Los Amalecitas nos han atacado por mucho tiempo, el no podría hacerlo así como así… -Pero al ver la casa seria del profeta y de Israel, se decepciono y dijo –oh, ya veo… Pasa por favor- Pidió el mayor, seguido por su padre y sus hermanos.

El anciano les presento a cada uno de sus hijos, pero a todos Dios decía que no. Israel ya se estaba cansando, ¿habría rey, sí o no? .Cuando le presentaron al último, el profeta dijo: -¿habrá otro hijo suyo? Estos no los aprueba el señor...- El anciano pensó y dijo asintiendo- Si, aun queda uno. Es el menor de todos mis hijos. Esta cuidando el rebaño, lo llamare- se fue afuera y empezó a llamar- David, hijo mío, ven, alguien quiere verte-

Cuando Israel oyó el nombre de David, le inquieto. Esa sensación la sintió cuando Dios le entrego los 10 mandamientos y había cruzado el mar junto a Moisés, hacia ya mucho tiempo. Al ver que seguía la sensación, Israel le dijo a Samuel – Profeta, ese es – dijo con seguridad, cosa rara en ella. El profeta se limito a mirarla curioso, esperando al último hijo del anciano.

Al pasar unos minutos. Llego el anciano en compañía de un joven muy apuesto y atractivo (a diferencia de la mayoría, que ya eran un poco mayores). A Israel le llamo la atención - Ese no se ve nada amenazante- pensó, mirando con mucha curiosidad a David. Cuando Samuel lo vio, dios le dijo a través de los pensamientos – **Es el mi elegido** – El profeta contesto, algo confundido - ¿el? Pero es apenas un joven ¿Cómo podría servirte? –Pensó, mirando a David – **Te equivocas. A diferencia de los hombres, yo no veo su físico, veo su corazón**- Exclamo con paciencia y ternura –**Y te aseguro, que es un buen muchacho**…-

Samuel se sorprendió por la respuesta y sonrió – Si tú lo dices señor… - pensó. Se acerco al muchacho y le dijo: Dichoso tu David, porque el señor te ha elegido. Tú serás Rey de Israel- sus hermanos se sorprendieron, el papa casi se le salen las lagrimas. Israel sonrió, era él. Samuel tomo un aceite de su bolsa y le pidió a David que se arrodillara, el obedeció- **Yo, en nombre de Dios todopoderoso**,-Exclamo, echándole aceite en la cabeza- **por la alianza hecha a Abrahan, Isaac y Jacob, te nombro ungido del señor. Desde hoy serás conocido como el Rey David**- Cuando el aceite se termino, Samuel sonrió feliz. Pidiéndole al muchacho que se parara, el obedeció, aun algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar ¿el… rey? –De verdad el señor es muy generoso- pensó David, mirando al profeta y a la extraña muchacha que vino con el **¿Quién será?**

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? ^^ Mes esforcé mucho al hacerlo. La batalla que menciono está en la biblia, también lo que le paso al rey ^^

Ojala haya quedado con sentido ;) Tal vez mañana o pasado mañana lo continúe ^^


	2. Conociendote

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: Alana-Kei y a Ayumi-Ai Hashimoto. Gracias por esperar ^^**

**Cuando pongo "…" son pensamientos :D**

**Conociéndote**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en el desierto. Hace unas horas David se despidió de su padre y sus hermanos en Belén. Iban caminando muy silenciosos, ni Israel comentaba algo. Hasta que David pregunto:

–Exactamente… ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto lo más normal posible, intento no sonar cansado.

–Vamos a la casa del rey–Respondió Israel, como lo más obvio del mundo

–y… cuando llegue… ¿Qué vamos hacer? Si el rey Saúl no le teme a Dios, dudo mucho que me deje ser rey–comento, un poco preocupado por la situación.

–No importa David. El tendrá que aceptarlo. Saúl tuvo su oportunidad para agradar al señor, pero como ves, la desperdicio –Dijo Israel, pensando en todo lo que vivió con su rey.

–Bueno, confiare en el señor–sonrió. Israel también –Por cierto muchacha, no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –La miro curioso.

–Israel rio por lo bajo y lo miro– Esa es un pregunta peculiar… ¿no es así Samuel? –

El profeta se había mantenido callado, oyendo la conversación de su rey con su nación. Cuando oyó el comentario de Israel, también sonrió. Pensó en cómo le diría a su señor con quien estaba hablando –Me temo que si– la miro y suspiro, mirando después a David, que no entendía absolutamente nada la situación –Mi rey ¿quiere usted a Israel, su patria? –

David, ante la pregunta, contesto lo más obvio – Pero que pregunta es esa ¡claro que si la quiero! –Israel sonrió– Como no querer a una tierra tan bella– Israel se sonrojo y bajo la mirada–Sin contar su calidez, su hermoso clima, su gente… ¡es toda hermosa!–David sonrió mirando al cielo. Israel, en cambio, no podía con la vergüenza, le había hecho tantos halagos que no savia que hacer con su sonrojo.

Samuel sonrió al ver que el espíritu patriótico de su señor apeno a su nación "Oh David ¿Cómo te diré que estas con la nación que tanto amas? La "toda hermosa" como tú le dices" Suspiro, mirando con comprensión a Israel, pidiéndole que se calmara. La chica asintió. David al ver que no hablaban ni hacían comentarios pregunto otra vez:

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo…?– La nación lo miro curiosa. El profeta acepto, haciendo un movimiento en la cabeza– ¿Qué tiene que ver querer mi tierra con la muchacha que nos acompaña? Son dos cosas muy diferentes…–Israel miro al profeta. Este le indico con la mirada que aun no era el momento. Cuando consiguieran un sitio seguro para pasar la noche, se lo dirían–Entonces…–mira a la nación con una cálida sonrisa– ¿Cómo te llamas? –

–Me llamo Alissa* mi señor –contesto, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa. No todos los días sus superiores le sonreían de esa forma. Siempre le tenían mucha reverencia. A veces se preguntaba si sabían que ella no era un profeta o un elegido de Dios, simplemente es su nación. Nada más.

–Es un bonito nombre. Supongo que tus padres vieron en ti la alegría y la diversión–Respondió David "de verdad sus nombre es muy bonito".

–Si… aun recuerdo a mi padre sonriéndome, explicando la razón de mi nombre–Israel se puso seria. Su nombre le gustaba y a la vez no. El que la nombro fue nada más ni nada menos que Abraham, hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando aún era una niña y consideraba fascinantes las culturas egipcias y babilónicas "Era todo tan diferente". El profeta la miro compasivamente. Su país debe tener serios problemas al relacionarse con los demás. Si los judíos lo tenían, más Israel.

David, al ver la mirada seria de Alissa no dijo más nada. Supuso que sus padres ya habían muerto y con su comentario avivo la herida en su alma. Anocheció sin que los tres se dieran cuenta. Decidieron pasar la noche en una cueva pequeña, si seguían caminando perderían mas fuerzas de la necesarias. Samuel encendió el fuego y salió a buscar más leña:

–Los dejo solos. Con su permiso mi señor–hizo una pequeña reverencia. David asintió, mirando con curiosidad a la muchacha. Ella se limito a sonreír. El profeta se fue.

–Así que te llamas Alissa–Comento David. Quería hablar con ella.

–Sí, mi señor–Contesto Israel. Desde niña le habían acostumbrado a dirigirse con sumo respeto a sus superiores. Más si es su rey.

–Lamento si te ofendí con mi comentario. Yo no quería hacerlo–Se disculpo. La chica le había parecido muy bonita "y yo la incomode así" pensó.

–No se preocupe. Yo lo entiendo–dijo en un tono conciliador. Le gustaba mucho esa actitud, de preocupación "ojala la conserves después de hacerte rey".

–Qué bueno. Y ¡no me digas señor! –Israel levanto acusadoramente una ceja. Si fuera con gente de confianza se hubiera reído, pero te todas formas "es mejor prevenir que lamentar" –vamos, soy demasiado joven. Mírame–el muchacho se señala exageradamente el mismo. Israel sonríe–ves ¡estoy en plana juventud! Aun no me creo que el señor me haya elegido, sus caminos sí que son misteriosos ¿no lo crees? –Pregunto. Recordando todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en tan corto tiempo.

–Bueno… si no quieres que me dirija a ti así, lo hare–el sonrió–Y con respecto a la pregunta sobre el señor… si, algunas veces sus caminos son misteriosos. Ni yo lo entiendo–hizo una mueca disgustada, casi infantil, recordando las posibles interpretaciones que le dio a una profecía y salió de la forma más inesperada. Su dios era muy raro–Y de hecho que yo soy Isr.. Ayudante del palacio–Añadió rápidamente. No quería perder un amigo y le temiera desde ahorita. No él. Desde que oyó hablar de David le había interesado más de lo normal "quiero toda su atención, aunque no sé porque…"

David se rio al ver la mueca infantil en su rostro, le hacían ver adorable y tierna. Cuando menciono que es ayudante del palacio dijo curioso:

–Y… ¿desde cuándo estas ahí? No siempre se habla con servidores del palacio–

–Desde siempre–Confeso Israel. Al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho se recrimino mentalmente "¡si seré! Sigo así y le pronto diré que represento a Israel" – ¡Es decir! Desde mi infancia he sido servidora–Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, rogándole al señor que no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

David no lo noto. Solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaban las chicas que sonreían todo el tiempo. Le motivaban a cuidar las ovejas y a confiar en el señor. Siguieron sonriéndose hasta que se dieron cuenta que el profeta los miraba acusadoramente. Samuel había llegado hace unos minutos y ambos se miraban con "demasiado interés" pensó.

Al notarlo, Israel se sonrojo, avergonzada de su comportamiento. Desde que vio a David se comportaba de forma extraña. Ella no le sonreía a extraños, mucho menos a sus futuros jefes, suspiro, mirando el fuego. David estaba confundido "¿Por qué Alissa dejo de sonreír?" Al notar que alguien lo miraba voltio, encontrándose con el profeta, con el seño muy fruncido. David también se sonrojo, mirando el fuego inmediatamente. No quería que regañaran a Alissa por su culpa, también suspiro.

El profeta, al ver que los dos decían con sus miradas "perdón" se calmo. Acostándose en el espacio que dejo. Se repitió mentalmente que nunca volvería a dejar a Israel sola, por lo menos, no con David. Savia que Israel se reía y era un poco infantil, pero ella no era así con los hombres. Menos con su condición de nación. Además, ella está consagrada a Dios, pasa todo el tiempo con él. Volvió a suspirar. Orando a Dios para que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas: **Que Israel vino por David, no por orden del señor. Y que cuando lo vio solo aumento su interés.** Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso sería una desgracia si pasara.

Nadie dijo nada. David y Israel se durmieron cuando notaron que Samuel se calmo.

Continuara…

¿Les gusto ^^? ¿Qué relación pongo entre David y Israel?

Dejen comentarios :D


	3. Yo soy Israel

Hola! Traigo otra capitulo ^^ los pensamientos "…" Espero que les guste ;)

**Yo soy Israel**

–Entonces Alissa ¿de qué me querías hablar? – Pregunto curioso David.

– ¿Yo? De nada ¿Por qué? –Contesto confundida Israel, ella no le había comentado nada, menos desde lo que paso ayer…

–Samuel me dijo que me querías hablar de algo muy importante…–Dijo con extrañeza David "es raro que Alissa no sepa…"

–Oh… con que eso fue lo que te dijo el profeta. Interesante…–Comento muy desanimada Israel "¡Cobarde! Eso no es justo Samuel, me deja toda la responsabilidad a mi ¡¿y yo qué?! Nunca piensa en lo que siento. Yo no quiero que me tema desde hoy… no el…"

Samuel adelanto el camino para buscar algo de comida. Los desiertos no se caracterizan por ser muy habitables: son secos y llenos de algunos animales venenosos. En algunos sitios se encuentran oasis, pero están aún muy lejos de uno. Israel y el profeta lo sabían…

–Bien… esto no será fácil–Israel suspiro, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. David no entendía que le pasaba– Mi rey… ¿nunca se pregunto porque yo y el profeta del señor nos comportamos un tanto extraños cuando preguntaban algo referente a Israel o a mi? –lo pregunto firmemente y también un poco suave… no quería que pensara algo malo…

David negó, un tanto extrañado por la pregunta:

–No, aunque… si pensé que eran un tanto extraños–Israel sonríe, David también.

–Eres muy gracioso–suelta una risita– Eso me gusta…– esto lo dijo casi susurrando, un poco apenada – Bueno, ya basta de bromas ¿David? –Pregunto Israel.

– ¿Si Alissa? –contesto expectante, ya quería saber que pasaba...

– ¿Tu? ¿Yo? Nosotros… Mmmm ehhh, Ja ja ja ja –Dijo tartamudeando Israel, no hallaba como decirle "bien Alissa, cálmate, no te va matar por esto ¿o sí? ¡Pero qué tonterías estoy pensado! Solo le tengo que decir: Querido David, soy Israel ¿no es maravilloso? No… eso sería demasiado directo. Tal vez le podría decir: ¡Hola David! ¿Quieres a tu patria? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! La tienes al frente. No… eso no… dios santo que hare" Pensaba un mar de nervios Alissa. Mientras tanto… David la miraba extrañado.

– "¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Será algo grave? Ella no se ve amenazante… pero de todas maneras" David saco su cuchillo lentamente, sin que Israel se diera cuenta. Cuando parecía que le iba a decir algo, David la señalo con su arma, poniendo seria a Israel– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me ocultas algo? Me da mala espina tanto misterio…–

Alissa lo miraba entre seria y admirada "¡increíble Israel! Ahora está pensando que soy mala o algo así… pero, aun en este modo… se ve bien–sonríe ligeramente, pero después pone una mueca, disgustada– ¡no es tiempo de pensar si es guapo o no! Es mi jefe, no mi… otra cosa" –David, no es necesario esto… es que… es complicado–se cruzo de brazos.

–Si es tan complicado ¿Por qué no intentas decir algo? Tu actitud es muy rara, deberías estar asustada o llorando como las demás mujeres, pero en cambio… tú sonríes y te cruzas de brazos–

–Tienes razón… debería llorar, pero no lo hago, esa actitud no me gusta. Yo pienso que la mujer debe llorar cuando muere un familiar u ocurre una tragedia. No cuando la están amenazando por cualquier cosa–lo miro más decididamente. David después de un rato sonrió y guardo el cuchillo– Yo quería decirte que… –suspiro–soy… una… nación… Yo soy Israel–cerro los ojos con fuerza, rogándole que no se riera o algo así…

David le miro entre incrédulo y asustado, no podría ser cierto. Ella le dijo que serbia en el palacio desde su infancia. Israel al verlo, sonrió compasivamente "no se lo tomo tan mal…" Intento acariciarle la mejilla pero se aparto.

–Mi rey, mi querido David, te conocí ayer pero ya te quiero ¿Qué cosas verdad? –Se ríe, después lo mira con ternura y tristeza – ¿me temes verdad? No sería raro… todos son así–

–No…no es eso ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? Si lo compruebas te prometo que no cambiara nada entre nosotros–Israel sonrió.

–David… yo conocí a Abraham, Isaac y Jacob, lo más parecido a un padre fue Abraham. Cuando los tres murieron empecé a explorar mis futuros territorios, pero… como sabes, los egipcios nos esclavizaron, fue una época muy dura –sonríe triste, recordando a su gente– Pero, aun contra toda esperanza, nos rescato el señor a través de Moisés, era… era tan increíble ¿savias? La gente desconfiaba y él seguía, es simplemente mi héroe–mira el cielo, sonriendo–espero que siga descansando en el reino del señor, se lo merece…

Mientras Israel contaba, David, contra todo pronóstico, le creyó. Algo en su interior le decía que la chica no mentía… decía la verdad ¡además! Eso explica porque esta con el profeta y esa actitud poco común. El muchacho dijo:

–Está bien, te creo–Alissa le dedico una cálida sonrisa– ¿Israel? –la chica asintió– Pues, Wow, una nunca espera encontrarse con su patria, menos una tan bella–Israel rio por lo bajo y lo miro. Parece mentira… pero era verdad, no estaba asustado ni temblando, más bien… la estaba halagando ¡era todo tan increíble! Ya no espera el momento para gobernar y vivir junto a él.

–Pues si… no es algo muy común ¡mira! Ya llego Samuel–la chica se le acerco corriendo, saludándole con mucho entusiasmo. David la siguió– Samuel ¿encontraste un lugar para comer? –

–Sí, hay un oasis a unos dos kilómetros y… ¿Por qué tan feliz Alissa? ¿Ya le dijiste? –Israel asintió animadamente, al igual que David. Al profeta no le gusto: por un lado, le daba tranquilidad que su rey se lo haya tomado bien, por el otro… Israel seguía muy animada con él, eso no le seguía gustando: "lo siento mucho mi señora, pero por su bien y por nuestro pueblo… tengo que vigilarla y alejarla lo más que pueda de David. Ya es definitivo. Ojala lo entiendas…"–Bien Israel, lo hiciste. Vamos, síganme. El oasis el fértil–el profeta camino de vuelta, seguido de una Israel y un David muy animados, riéndose y hablando de cualquier cosa…

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? Israel se encariño mas con David al ver que no le temía, mas bien, se llevaron mejor! ^^ Samuel sigue preocupado por su "relación" En el anterior capitulo pensó en la posibilidad de vigilar siempre a Israel, pero! Al ver que seguía así es definitivo, vigilara a Alissa.

Deben tomar en cuenta algo: **Israel, junto a la Santa Sede, es lo más parecido a una esposa de Dios. **Ustedes pueden ver en cualquier biblia que se refieren a Israel como su esposa y sus "hijos" los israelitas. Además! Acuérdense que existe un mandamiento que dice: **no cometerás actos impuros**, en pocas palabras… no harás nada pervertido o relacionado con el sexo antes del matrimonio. Ese mandamiento es obligatorio tanto para mujeres y hombres, pero… las mujeres (por su apoca) estaban obligadas a cumplirlo mucho más que los hombres, aunque se suponía que tenían que cumplirlo los hombres también, pero bueno! David, que es muy obediente a Dios, no ha tenido relaciones sexuales todavía… Israel tampoco…

Sin más que decir ¡dejen comentarios! ^^


End file.
